An aneurysm is a bulge or a weakening of a wall of an artery. An aneurysm usually occurs where one main blood vessel splits into two (bifurcation) or three smaller vessels (trifurcation). Bifurcation aneurysms account for approximately 35% of all cases of intracranial hemorrhagic disease.
Aneurysms may burst and cause bleeding into a covering around the brain called the subarachnoid space. This is referred to as a subarachnoid hemorrhage. Subarachnoid hemorrhage secondary to a ruptured aneurysm causes a severe headache.
Therefore, there is a desire for minimally invasive, less traumatic methods to treat bifurcation and trifurcation aneurysms.